


HSAU

by TaraTyler



Series: Korrasami [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Asami and Korra's grandfather have held a grudge against one another since they were in high school, the same high school that Asami and Korra both now attend. Korra's family has always been the most important thing in her life, so when (as little kids) they find out that Korra and Asami have become friends, Korra's family intervenes. Now, in high school, Asami is still hurt that Korra dropped her like a hot potato with no warning and no explanation. She confronts Korra, angry/makeup smut occurs. Enjoy?





	HSAU

Korra had heard herself referred to as a jock before, and she guessed that the label could be accurate. She was athletic and quite muscular for a woman. Korra knew for a fact that she could out arm-wrestle the vast majority of the wrestling and football teams. She was strong as hell and quite proud of. Korra ran track, played softball, and basketball on top of her regular Tang Soo Do practices.

Her crush, Asami Sato, was both incredibly rich and popular. Korra had liked her since Elementary School, but as soon as her grandfather had found out, he had put on end to it nearly immediately. He even went so far as to threaten to change Korra’s school. She heard him out and by the time that he was done, she kind of understood. However, Asami was kind of hurt and she didn’t understand why Korra had just dropped her out of nowhere.

Now, it was high school and they hadn’t really spoken in years. Korra watched Asami from afar and Asami seemed to have all but forgotten that Korra existed. They had gone their separate ways but seemed to still be completely connected somehow. Korra had no idea how it had come to them hating one another, but she also hated every minute of it. At the least, she would have like to be friends. Despite it all, she had always wanted them to be together in some way.

“Sato, you aren’t supposed to be in here.” Korra said in a low voice, halfway through pulling her shirt on over her head. She had just gotten out of an hours long workout each and every one of her muscles was standing at attention. Asami’s eyes really couldn’t find any one place to focus on.

She really hated how attractive she found Korra. It drove her nuts. Asami knew now why Korra had dropped like so many hot potatoes all those years ago. She also understood the pressure that the other girl must have been under. Asami’s mind had been blown by the hateful language that her normally mild-mannered grandfather had used.

“Korra, I spoke to my Gramps. I know what happened with them.” Asami said as Korra started to shove her belongings into her bags.

“Did he threaten to disown you if you associate with me… like my grandfather did?” Korra asked, blue eyes startling against dark skin.

“No, but I’m sorry that that happened to you. That’s unfair. We are not their mistakes, or their feud. We are our own people.” Asami said passionately. SHe wasn’t even sure of what she was fighting for.

“You may be your own person, Asami, but I belong to my family. I can’t fight them. My grandfather...my aunt… I don’t have that many people left…” Korra trailed off.

“I know about loss, Korra. Don’t pretend that you don’t know.” Asami finished for her.

“Yes… I heard about your new living situation.” Korra replied awkwardly. She felt oddly as though Asami was keeping her trapped in the locker room.

“I don’t mind being on my own as much as I had thought I would.” Asami shrugs.

“That’s the difference between us. You’re in the 1%. I don’t have the same options that you have.” Korra’s face has migrated from fierce to pleading.

“Until you change your mind, we can keep these conversations under wraps, okay?” Asami informed her, slowly moving forward. “Nobody ever needs to know.”

Korra’s bag falls to the ground beside of her as Asami moves into her personal space. Her shoulders loosen up when her hands find themselves landing on Asami’s hips.

“Over the years, I’ve felt you looking at me, always watching, always attentive. The way that you looked at me may have changed, and I expected it to fade but it never did.” Asami’s voice dropped low as Korra’s eyes dilated, trained completely upon Asami’s lips.

“Every eye has always been on you, Asami. Who else is everyone supposed to look at? You are the single most captivating person in the room, no matter which room it is.” Korra whispered, brushing her hands lightly up and down Asami’s sides.

“I thought that you hated me.”

“I tried to hate you. I worked like hell at it, but deep down I knew that it was groundless. I knew that there wasn’t a point to it and that I cared too much about you for it to ever work. He got to me too late in the game.” Korra argued.

“Is that what this has been, Korra, have I been a game to you this whole time?”

“Not to me. Never to me. You and I have always just been pawns in some ancient chess game of our grandfathers. I love my Gramps, I really do, but I’m beginning to get tired of it. I didn’t do anything to deserve this.” Korra’s voice is sad but strong as her gaze drifts down to her feet. Asami grabs her chin and forces Korra to meet her eyes.

“You are not a pawn in anyone’s game. You’re Korra. You’re a person who makes her own choice and picks her own battles. Don’t do this for him anymore. Fight for what _you_ want. I will back you every step of the way.” Asami’s green eyes blaze, and once again, Korra finds herself trapped, incapable of looking away.

One strong hand reaches up to grab a fistful of Asami’s loose black hair, while the other steers her back into the wall of lockers. Korra’s lips cover Asami’s forcefully as smoothly as though they had been rehearsed. Asami sank into the moment, allowing Korra complete control for the time being. She responded eagerly, encouraging Korra to keep going. They had both waited far too long for this.

Her hands slip up and under Korra’s impossible soft blue shirt, feeling for those abs that she had been getting an eye full of before. Her nails dragged behind her, inducing a strong shudder in the muscular woman. Asami couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at her mouth. Korra glared playfully before moving her lips to Asami’s neck, sucking at her pale skin. She gripped at Korra’s shoulders as Korra instinctively found the most sensitive places. 

Asami readjusted so that one of Korra’s legs was between her own and she could wrap around Korra’s waist, drawing her even closer, bodies flush against one another. Blue eyes met green, both searching for permission as Asami unbuttoned Korra’s pants. She shoved them down to just above. Her knees and mirrored the action with her own. The transference of power was clear. Asami rearranged their bodies again, hips pressed together, one leg pressed cleanly against each other’s centers.

Color had risen brightly in Asami’s cheeks as she pressed down for the first time, her eyes never leaving Korra’s Her teeth sank deeply into her lower bright red lip, while contrasting against the natural blush and the lipstick. Korra grunted softly as she matched Asami’s movements, but worried that she would somehow hurt the smaller girl. Without warning she changed the pace. She pressed her mouth back to Asami’s and turned her around.

With Asami now facing the lockers, she kicked her pants off and tugged Asami’s shirt off. She placed her knee between Asami’s legs and unclipped the bra skillfully with one hand as the other replaced a cup. Asami squeezed lightly but continued to grind, moaning when Korra pinched her nipple and yanked down her panties. She could feel Korra’s own hard nipples pressing into her bare back from behind and the cold metal of the lockers pressing against her front. It only took a few circular strokes between her fold from steady, calloused fingers before she came, muscles clamping down on nothing.

Korra worked her all of the way through it and allowed Asami to fall back against her limply. She turned back around to face Korra, who teasingly licked her fingers clean. Asami knelt down as though she were going to pick up her shirt. Instead, she placed it under her knees as a cushion. From the floor, she looked up at Korra with questioning green eyes. Korra nodded emphatically.

Korra was dripping wet for her; beyond ready. Asami spread her neatly trimmed curls gently and licked long and hard along either side, making Korra whine. She dipped her tongue only barely inside of her before mouthing at her clit, knowing that Korra wouldn’t be able to handle being teased for very long. She sucked for a long breath at it, gasping when Korra gripped her hair carefully and keened loudly. She scraped her teeth along the top of the engorged bud and flicked hard once with her tongue, whilst slamming two fingers inside of Korra and curling them. With that, Korra came long and hard as Asami licked up everything that she had to give and cleaning her up once she was done.

When Korra kissed her goodnight, Asami could taste both of them along Korra’s tongue.

“Nobody has to know, but Korra, I want us to be together for real. Whatever you want to do though, I’m beside of you for it.”


End file.
